Cracked Someone
by CutiePaw
Summary: Josie is just a normal girl with nothing special about her, at least that's what she thought. Why are giant robots with glowing red eyes after her? Who are these handsome guys with fancy cars who are sticking to her like glue? And what has her mother to do with all of that? SideswipexOCxSunstreaker; slightly OCxBumblebee


**A/N: First time I'm trying a Transformers fic. The Idea just got stuck in my head and there it is! :D**

**I just had to write it down. Somehow in a strange way co-written with WingBladeWeaver1357**

**I own nothing except my OC's and the story plot!**

* * *

(Josie's PoV)

It was a nice Saturday morning. The birds chirped happily, the sun shone brightly, it seems even cats and dogs got along with each other. But something or rather someone destroyed the peaceful atmosphere.

"Josie!", a young voice boomed through my apartment. The piece-destroyer even dared to knock on my door, not very gentle by the way. A loud BUMP BUMP echoed through the room.

I groaned. I don't want to get up. If humans could marry objects I would have married my bed. I would never leave my bed again. Never. We would have created such wonderful pillows and- _What the hell am I thinking? Uuugh...It's definitely too early._

Slowly I cracked my eyes open. I wiggled in my thin blanket and turned around to face my old alarm clock. _Is that an 8 or a 9?_ I tried to focus on the number, but it's no use. _Maybe a 3? Damn my eyesight! No it can't be a 3 that would be way too early. Let's just stick with we have approximately_ 8 _or 9 o' clock._

"Josie!" _Nope._

"Open the door." _Not gonna happen, dudette. _

I turned around and went to sleep again. I sighed happily as I snuggled closer to my pillow. _I love you bed, I hope you know that._

I was half in dreamland, when I heard the faint clatter of metall. My eyes popped open, but otherwise I remained silent. The door creaked open and in came a young brunette girl.

"I knew you were in here, Jo." she scolded me. "And I knew I shouldn't have given you my spare key." I murmured sleepily. Unfortunately she heard that and teared my curtains apart. "Aaargh, the light. I gotta burn!", I cried dramatically and put my blanket over my head. Said blanket was soon pulled away from me.

"You're such a Drama-queen.", she rolled her eyes and sighed with a faint smile. "And you-" I pointed my index finger in front of her face,"- still love me.", I replied smugly.

"Yeah, right. Call it 'Love' what I feel for you. I would call it 'I bear with you until you find other friends' feeling. Ya know?", she said seriously and shrugged her slim shoulders, but soon she couldn't help it and cracked up laughing. I had to laugh as well and joined her in our uncontrollable laughter.

As our laughing fit settled down to giggles we let out a sigh and looked at each other. And the laughing fit came back so hard our stomachs hurt. After 5 minutes of laughing and painful huffs I whipped my tears away. I fanned myself air in my beat red face.

"So whatcha doing here Nat ?, I asked my best friend Natalie. "Oh you know.", she trailed off. "Just wanna check on my best Buddy?" She smiled sweetly on me. Unfortunately it came mostly out as a question. I gave her the 'I know you're lying bitch, now spit it out'-Look.

Nat is smaller than me, just a few inches but still, smaller is smaller. She has colored her usually blond hair into a fiery orange. Not like a carrot or pumpkin, but a soft sunset color. It suits her well with her caring character. She is my best friend since high school. I was the outcast, always sitting alone in the last row, without any friends. But then all changed as someday this crazy girl with bright pink hair bumped into me and would stick to my side even as I obviously weren't the nicest person to be around with. After some time I opened up to the girl and found out we both are outcasts and have many things in common. Since that day we would be best friends.

Of course I know then she is lying to me. After all we have almost no secrets from each other.

Her smile fell, so did her shoulders. She inhaled deeply and whined,"Okaaay, you got me. I heard there's a beach party on the lake and wanted to ask you if you would want to go there with me." Her head hung down and she squinted up with a pout.

"No, no, no, no. Don't give me that look, Girl.", I shook my head in disbelief. "Pwease Jowie?", she made the kicked puppy look. I dare to say she invented that look. It's just she had those big round eyes. And the sulking made her eyes even bigger and- Does she fake cry, too?!

"Stop it! I 'aint gonna go to the lake with ya.", I said with clenched teeth, "you know why…", I murmured the last part sadly. It's not the lake or people which keeps me from going outside. It's the same _problem_ which forces me to wear jackets over t-shirts and tops.

"... Yeah, I know. We don't have to go if you don't want to.", she said with understanding look, in instant knowing what I meant. I really wanted to go. Feel the sun on my pale skin. Not caring if someone saw _them_. But I just can't. I tried many times, every time someone saw _them_, they either gasped in shock or turned away from me. The result was me running crying home and locking me in the bathroom to make the situation even worse.

"You know I want to. But you know too, I can't do It.", I whispered. "I'm so sorry Nat."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope one day you will overcome your fear, Jo. You can't hide yourself in your home forever.", she pointed out the obvious. "You have to go outside, find friends, maybe even a boyfriend. Heck, Josie, look in the mirror!", she grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of my 7ft mirror with metallic frame. "You're a beautiful young woman. Every man would be happy to capture your heart."

I opened my mouth to contradict her, but she cut me off and I closed my mouth again. "And no! You won't come me now with the 'No one would be happy to have a broken girl'- Number. 'Cause that's wrong."

She stubbornly forced me to look at myself in the mirror. In truth, I don't know what she finds so 'beautiful' on me. All I could see was an average tall girl with very pale skin. The girls hair was usually wavy, but I don't like my wavy hair so I straightened it with my hair straightener. Red eyes stared right back to me. _Yeah, I know. Red eyes. As if my problem wouldn't be enough to let them think I'm a freak_. I even have a german accent. People knew in instant I'm not from here just from hearing a few words from me. I was adopted from Ella and Christoph at the age of 6, when my parents died in a car crush. They taught me how to speak English, I can speak German fluently as well, it's my native language after all. I barely can remember my true parents, the only thing I have left from them is my silver necklace. I admit I have long legs and a slim waist which led to a curvy body, but otherwise am I the ordinary 16 year old girl.

"Can I please change?", I asked when I noticed I'm still in my snoopy-pajamas. She knew I just changed the subject, but thankfully shrugged it off.

"Yeah, sure. I'm waiting for you in the living room.", she said and walked out of the room, to the door which led to the living room. "Oh, and before I forget it, I bought breakfast!", she yelled through closed doors.

I sighed again at her silly behavior. A smile graced my lips, as I thought back at when we first met. I was so cold and cruel, and nevertheless she was being so nice to me. Never snapped back, always helping me. I'm glad I have a friend like that. No, not just friend, my _best_ friend.

I changed into my denim hot pants with rivets on it. On top of that I wore a cherry red top with a black baggy jacket. I put in some simple hanging earrings with a crystal on the end. After some struggling to clean them, I finally put in my colored contact lenses to hide my abnormal eye color_._ I even put on some mascara. Damn blond Hair, if the hair is blond then the lashes are blond, too. With one last look in the mirror I darted off to find my lovely food buying friend.

I stumbled down the stairs and got a whiff of food. I'm so hungry right now, its better be good. I opened the kitchen door and was stunned at first. Tears were building in my eyes. Natalie noticed that and worriedly ran over to me. "Josie, what's wrong?", she asked with concern and shook my shoulders.

I snapped out of it and lightly shook my head. I looked in her with worry filled eyes and then an idea struck me. Why not teasing her a bit?

Why didn't you tell me?", I sniffed. "Tell you what, Jo? Talk to me.", she pleaded with furrowed brows.

"Why didn't you tell me y-you bought... PIZZA for breakfast?", I dramatically whined and put a hand over my heart. Natalie had the most stupid look I have ever seen in my entire life. I cracked up laughing falling to the stone floor, but I didn't care. Her look was hilarious! She still stood frozen in shock as she slowly processed what I just said.

"Don't mess around with me like that!", she finally snapped out of her daze, "You nearly gave me a heart attack." But I know her too well. She can't be mad at me for longer than 5 minutes. "Oh, come on, Nat. It was fun and you know it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get up and eat.", she rolled her eyes and playfully punched my arm. "Oww", I hissed in pain and held my arm tightly. "What's wrong? C'mon that couldn't have hurt, could it?", she mocked me, I could see it in her eyes. Little Sadist, enjoying my pain.

"It wouldn't have hurt, if I hadn't this muscle hangover.", I whined. "Our shitty gym teacher let us do push-ups Nat. For two hours. I can't even lift my arm without pain."

"Oh you poor, poor thing.", she said with that specific glint in her eyes. I said it before, and I'll say it again. Sadist.

"Is that sarcasm I hear there, Sorensen?, I teased back with a quirked eyebrow and playfully held my fists in front of her face.

"Shut up and eat your Pizza, Maddox.", Natalie laughed and shoved me towards the pizza carton.

"You on' ave o ell me wice!", I replied. With my cheeks stuffed with pizza I barely could talk anymore. I must look like a giant chipmunk right now.

Natalie broke into laughter and snorted. _Wow, very lady-like Nat, very lady-like._

"Y-you look like a-a giant squi-squirrel.", she huffed out and collapsed to the floor, only to laugh even harder_. Ha! I knew it. It's not entire right, but squirrel is close to chipmunk._

"Shup up an lep me enoy dhis." I know I'm cheating on my bed right now, but o gosh. I love this Pizza! Sorry bed, it's not you, but the holy pizza I'm eating.

When we went to do kitchen table I saw a yellow note on it. Huh? What could that be? I walked around the table and picked up the little note. I carefully unfolded the little piece of sh- paper. Who folded this damn thing?! After some struggling to hold my temper in place and to not just throw it against a wall, I finally managed to unfold it. On the little note was written in a curly writing:

'_To Josie,_

_I hope you will read this letter before you worry yourself to death. No, we weren't kidnapped and no, we were also not eaten by a giant taco. Your Dad and me got an important call this morning. It was still too early to wake you up, so we packed our suitcase and let you sleep. Our boss made us an offer we couldn't decline for dear life. So I assume when you're reading this, we're already on our way to Sweden. Our return is currently not known yet. You are a big girl now and we are sure you won't kill yourself anymore by doing too much soap into the washer. With that we hope you don't destroy the house. _

_And please honey, it's summer outside. Summer vacation to be exact. Do us and yourself a favor and go out, find friends and do stuff like other kids in your age. _

_Love Mom &amp; Dad'_

I sighed. Alone again. It's not as if I weren't alone at home before, it's just that I always knew when they would come back again. And most important… why do they always remind me of the washer incident?! I was only 12, what were they expecting? 'Don't destroy the house', what are they thinking of me? It's not like I would blow up a missile in here.

As we ate our pizza in silence, my thoughts drifted off to the party. I would really like to go there, but then everyone would see them. I noticed how excited Natalie was as she asked me, only to be disappointed once more. I think I even know why she would be so excited. It's because of that guy. Sam was his name, I think? Sam- Sam Wickicky? No that sounds wrong. Wilckicky? No. Wickity? Nope. Witicky? Damn Brain think! …. W...-Wit...-Witwicky!

Yeah, that was it. Sam Witwicky. Damn I'm good. Anyway, Nat has a little crush on that boy. I myself think he is a bit weird, but who am I to judge people by their looks. It's obvious he likes this little bunny from Mr. Dickhead aka Trent, but I can't tell her, that would crush her little heart.

I heard his dad finally gave in and bought him a car. How I know? Because Nat here all the time raves about how mature he is. And that his car is a yellow Camaro with black racing-stripes and bla bla her favorite car and bla bla favorite color.

So back to topic. The lake party. How can I go there without anyone seeing them? I frowned and even stopped eating the pizza. I laid my bitten piece on the plate and looked in the internet for a solution. Not that I didn't do it many times before, but who knows? Maybe this time someone posted a real solution and not just commented like "Your own fault" or "Do us all a favor and die already" and the most popular answer "Why don't you stop?"

Why don't I stop? It's not that easy to just 'stop'. It's like an addiction. A craving for more. Once you start you can't stop it anymore. It's like a vicious circle. It destroys you, internally and externally. Physically and mentally.

Hmm, no just more insults. More stupid questions. More pity.

'_Die already.'_

'_Fuck off Emo.'_

'_Your own fault.'_

'_Why did you even start?'_

'_I understand you.'_

'_You can do this. Just stop.'_

'_Do it once more and spare us with your presence.'_

'_You poor thing. Here have a cookie.'_

I sighed. Nothing new. Just the daily insults. The worst however is when someone says 'I understand you.' No. No one can understand me. I have my reasons and not even Natalie knows why I do it. She doesn't blame me and I'm very thankful for that. Even if I would tell her, she wouldn't understand it. It's complicated and is buried in the past. I don't want do dig it up all over again.

I was about to switch off my PC as something caught my eye. It was a comment that was posted just a few minutes ago. It didn't include insults or something like that. Not even pity. Just a few words were written there.

'_I won't say I understand you. Because nobody can. Everyone has their own shadows of the past, even me. I know the feeling of shame and being the outcast. The kid of Satan. Therefor I want to help you, to live your life as normal as possible in your current situation. You can go out and don't have to hide them. You surely have some gloves. I know, I know. Gloves in the summer? Rather not. Wrong. You can buy fake ones with lighter material, so you won't sweat. It's not just practical but also very stylish. Good luck with your problem.'_

I sat there stunned. That was the first time that someone would want to help me. Really help, not just pretend to. Natalie looked worriedly away from her plate of pizza and began walking towards me. "What's wrong?", she asked in a whisper. She put a hand over my shoulder and lightly squeezed it. That let me snap out of my daze. I looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "You have to read that Nat.", I said to her with hopeful glint in my emerald eyes.

She leaned forward, her hands still on my shoulders. As she read it her eyes slowly began to widen and at the end she gasped. "Josie, that's wonderful!", she cried and hugged me tightly. "Now you won't have to hide anymore. You can go outside and...well, LIVE!". She was near to a mental break down by now. It seems she is far more excited about that whole thing than me.

But then I was caught up in her excitement. Tears of joy flowed down my cheeks. I sobbed and held her tighter. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we pulled away. Hope sparkled in our teary eyes.

"Come on, let's see if you have anything like that. OK?", she asked. I was carefully pulled away from my PC and up the stairs into my room. We sat down on my bed and looked around. Our gaze finally landed on my big wooden wardrobe.

"Let the search begin." And with that we made our way into the depths of my wardrobe. After piles went flying and the contents of the boxes have been distributed to the ground, we laid panting in the mess that once was my room. "Damn girl.", Natalie huffed out of breath, "Did you never consider to clean up in there?" She pointed to my now empty wardrobe.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know the chance of a nearly normal live would be in there.", I sarcastically huffed. We have searched the whole wardrobe after some gloves, but apparently we found none.

I clapped my hands together with a sigh. "Time for plan B." Natalie looked confused at me. "Plan B? What is plan B?", she asked with furrowed brows.

"Plan B, my dearest friend is to search for the best looking socks, gauntlets and pantyhose's.", I said while I threw some pants and sweaters over my head.

"Sounds like a Plan.", she replied enthusiastically. "Yeah, a plan B." She rolled her eyes at my unnecessary comment. We snickered and continued our search for my newest hope.

After a while we put the best choices on the table in the living room. My room was still a mess, but I don't care at the moment. On the table lay an orange pair of socks, a violet gauntlet with grey dots on it, red and black striped gauntlets and a pair of dark blue pantyhose's with white stars on it.

"So what now?", Natalie asked me. Her eyes darted off to everywhere. A bad habit she does when she's excited. I stood up, walked into the kitchen and got us two scissors. "Now-", I handed her one of the scissors, „we cut openings for my hands in it."

We carefully cut the openings. I tried each one on to see if the holes were too small or too big. Unfortunately the orange pair of socks pulled threads. One less, three to go. With the other we haven't had any problems.

"You know what that means, right?", I turned to her and beamed her a smile. At first she was confused, but then her eyes lit up with understanding and she gasped. She inhaled deeply and lightly punched the sofa. "We're going to the party?!", she nearly screamed.

Kidding. She screamed. Loud. She grabbed my shoulders and jumped from one feet to another. "Thanks, thanks, thanks!", she whirled us around. I couldn't suppress my laughter. Sometimes she was just like a little child. "I love you. You are the BEST!"

"Yeah, and don't forget that.", I snickered and carefully pulled her off of me. Darn, that girl has a strong grip when she really wants. "So when starts the party?"

"Errrr, at 6 PM I think.", Natalie answered after she checked her wrist watch. "OK, we have now… quarter to five.", I said, "still enough time for us to get ready."

We speeded into my room and were greeted with my complete Wardrobe contents. "Ohh no. I totally forgot about that." I face palmed and pointed to the mess under our feet's. "Looks kinda like your Wardrobe throwed up.", Natalie tried to joke. I took my hand from my face and shook my head with a blank expression. "This could take us longer than we thought it would." I sighed.

We crouched down and filled our arms with all kind of clothes. A jeans here, some jackets there even my lingerie wasn't spared. After 15 minutes we could already see the wooden floor beneath all the clothes. We put all the bikini pieces we found on my leather armchair.

"You know what? I'm sweaty and I don't care anymore.", I huffed frustrated at the still messy floor. "Let's just put on the bikinis and head out to the party. You OK with that?", I asked her and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Yes. Please!", she yelled before slumping face first into my bed. I smiled slightly before I slowly stood up with an aching back. I stretched myself and put my arms over my head. I sighed in relief as my bones popped back.

"Come on you big baby.", I teased her, "Stand up or you won't be able to see Sammy." In instant she was on her feet. "I'm up I'm up.", she quickly reassured me. I smirked at her. That always draws.

"What are you waiting for? We have to- Wait you did that on purpose, didn't you?", she asked as she realized I was just messing around. "Yeah and now hurry." The smirk still on my lips I made my way towards the bikinis.

The selections were a black two-piece with a skirt, a red and blue striped one, a black and white one with zebra crossing, a pink one with golden details, a grey one with big white dotes, a red one with black frame.

I chose the red one with black frame, fitting to the red and black striped gauntlet. Nat on the other side chose pink one with golden highlights. Her bikini fitted well with her long, straight hazel brown hair together.

Natalie pulled her long hair in a high ponytail and put on some pink lip-gloss. To make the gold on her bikini more visible she put on a golden necklace, too. I however let my hair down and just put on some mascara and pink lip-gloss. Natalie doesn't need to put on Mascara, she has natural dark lashes, for that I envy her. And of course my silver necklace from my parents won't miss, it lies between my collarbones. And of course I put on my new red and black striped gloves.

With one last glance at ourselves in the mirror, we ran giggling out the door. We went onto her baby-blue moped and sped off to the lake. We could hear the loud music already, just from a few hundred meters away. As we came nearer I could recognize the song that was played.

We came to a halt before a big tree and got off of her moped. I looked around and in instant knew this was going to get hard. _Calm down, Josie. You have your gloves. No one can see them._ I held onto my gloves for dear life. I jumped as a hand was put on my shoulder. "Calm down, Jo.", Natalie whispered in my ear.

I took a deep relaxing breath and turned around to face her. I was greeted with plate-sized eyes and an open mouth. Oh no. That can only mean one thing. I turned again and looked where Natalie was staring at and as expected there he was. Sam Witwicky just pulled over in his yellow Camaro.

Natalie squealed happily as he briefly looked our way and in instant started rambling about how cute he was. How cool his car is. How he and she would be the perfect couple. Just the usual babbling. My eyes drifted off once again and that's when I saw Mr. Dickhead and his little Bunny making out in front of his expensive car. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Jeez, get you a room. _

The music began to get louder and so did the temperature and mood of the teens. Half of the 'tough' guys lie sleeping in the corner after too much alcohol. Most of the girls are whoring around with some strangers. The usual Teenager party. What did you expect otherwise?

I straightened my gloves again and sighed. "Let the Party begin."

* * *

**A/N: So? Was is good? Or did I waste your precious time?**

**Please tell me how you feel about it, OK? ^^**

**I'm looking forward to read your ideas how to continue this :D**

**Bye Bye, CuPa **


End file.
